


Ghost Daughter

by Mickey_Todoroki



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Child Abandonment, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Injury, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_Todoroki/pseuds/Mickey_Todoroki
Summary: During an investigation, the GAC finds an abandoned baby. As a group, they decide to adopt her.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely based on the cases and raising the baby. There are no romantic relationships in this. I plan on trying to update at least every Friday. Any suggestions or comments, leave 'em below.

“So, today we’re in Fort Holland, Texas, investigating yet another abandoned orphanage. There have been reports of scratchings and demonic sounds resonating from within, but sounds of children’s laughter and cries have also been heard. This building was built in 1827 and has been home to many demonic rituals.” Nick and Aaron turned off the cameras and walked back to the van. 

I turned around and faced the run-down building. The building, home to hundreds of children who have died from diseases and the wrath of the owner. 

I felt an immense wave of sadness and anger wash over me. I couldn't hold them back and I had to let them out. I looked around and saw a lone, rotting 2x4 leaning against one of the building’s brick walls. I walked over and stood in front of it.

“Zak?” I heard Aaron ask. 

My vision went red as I smashed my fist through the board, splitting it in half and slamming my fist against the wall.

“Zak!” I heard people run up to me and I held my fist to my chest. I turned to look at Aaron, Nick, Billy, and Jay and they stopped in their tracks. “Dude, what happened? Why are you crying?” 

I was confused until I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I wiped it away with my free hand as Nick handed me a towel. I winced as I wrapped it around my bloody fist. After the shock from the adrenaline was gone, I could feel the pain in my hand and I’m exhausted. 

Jay came up and hesitantly placed a hand on my shoulder.

“I-I don’t know. I was just standing there, then I got this extreme feeling of hatred and sadness. I felt like I was gonna hurt one of you and I couldn’t risk that, so I took it out on the board, which was a bad move on my part,” I shyly chuckled. 

Billy shook his head and sighed. “You’re really an idiot sometimes, dude. But I’m glad you didn’t take it out one of us or the cameras.” 

Jay, seeing as he’s standing right next to me, gently grabbed my bad hand and held it up. He slowly unwrapped it and dabbed away the extra blood. It was a bloody mess; the skin was all torn up and bruised. 

Nick ran to the car and grabbed the first-aid kit from the glove box in the front seat. He ran back over and handed it to Jay, who told me to sit down.

I sat down as Jay kneeled down beside me. He opened the kit and grabbed the rubbing alcohol spray, a gauze pad, some medical tape, and some ace wrap along with some ibuprofen. Jay sprayed my hand with the spray and I winced in pain.

“Sorry dude. Just a little bit longer.” I nodded my head.

Jay cleaned my hand off with a clean section of the towel and set a small gauze pad over my fist. He taped it down with the medical tape and wrapped it up from the knuckles on my fingers down to my wrist. He handed me a bottle of water and some pills. I swallowed them and stood up.

“Thanks, man. I’ll get it checked out when we get back home.” 

He nodded. “Now, no more punching walls or pieces of wood, got it?” 

I saluted and smiled. “Yes, sir.”

Just then, we all turned around as we heard a car pull up into the courtyard of the orphanage. They parked their car and somebody got out. We realized that it was our interviewee. She made our way to us. “Are you Mary Soto?” 

She nodded and stuck her hand out which I shook. “I presume you are Zak Bagans.” I nodded and she noticed my hand. “What happened to your hand?”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” I turned to the guys and signaled them to start rolling the cameras and I turned back to Mary. “So, what can you tell us about this building?”

“Well, this building was built in 1827 and was used as an orphanage even back then. It shut down in 1830 and was reestablished as an orphanage once more in 1858. During that time, many people would break in and perform dark rituals.”

“When was this orphanage shut down for the second time?”

“Umm, around 5 years ago.” 

I nodded. “What are-” We all turned to look at the building as we heard a baby’s shrill cry reverberate from somewhere upstairs.

“This is something new.” We all turned to look at Mary as she started talking. “Little kids laughs and cries can be heard, but this crying started last night.” We looked at the building once more as the crying stops.

I turned back to Mary. “Let’s continue.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys get some awesome evidence that leads them to a surprising discovery.

“Roll the cameras.” I saw the red light on Nick’s camera light up, and I started talking. “In this small ghost town and former military installment, a haunted, abandoned orphanage has borne witness to satanic rituals and the many deaths of young children. We are here to investigate the innocent souls of the children here and the souls of the caretakers who protected them from the cruel owner. Now, let’s go.”

We’d been looking for hours for evidence and we’d gotten a couple of voices and have heard one or two disembodied voices. I turned to look at Nick’s camera. 

“Ok, so we’re gonna try the Spirit Box one more time before we end our investigation; see if we can get any more voices.” I turned on the Spirit Box and the loud sound of white noise filled the otherwise silent room.

“Is there anybody here? Can you use your energy and talk through this device?” I waited for a minute.

“ _ Message for you, _ ” we heard a spirit say. I widened my eyes and looked at the others who were staring at me with wide eyes as well.

“Did it just say “Message for you”?” Billy asked while shouting over the sound of the Spirit Box. 

I nodded and turned back to the Spirit Box. I switched it to the other hand and asked another question. 

“Who is your message for? Can you say-” 

“ _ Zak, _ ” It cut me off and my body went stiff. I looked back at the guys. Billy had what looks like fear for me in his eyes. 

“Dude, that’s creepy. I’ve got chills,” Aaron said. 

Nick walked over to him, night vision camera in hand, and paned it over Aaron’s arms. His hair was standing up and his arms were covered in goosebumps. Nick paned the camera back over to me as I asked another question. 

“What is your message?” We waited for a minute.

“ _ Help her. _ ” Just then we heard the baby’s cry from earlier.

I turned to Aaron and before I even said anything, he was walking towards the direction of the crying. 

“That sounds like an actual baby’s cry. Ya know, it doesn’t sound like a spirit. Plus, people said it only started last night,” Nick commented.

I nodded my head. “True, but people haven’t been able to locate the source.”

Nick shrugged. The baby’s crying suddenly stopped.

I turned back to the Spirit Box once more. “Who do I need to help?” We waited a few minutes for a response.

“ _ Baby girl.” _

I turned to look at Billy and Nick, who were both taking deep breaths. “What does it mean “Baby girl”?” 

“Hey, guys, you might want to see this,” Aaron called out. 

I turned off the Spirit Box and handed it to Billy. He and Nick followed me to where Aaron had walked off earlier.

We got there and Aaron was standing outside a room staring into it. I lowered the night vision camera as I laid my hand on his shoulder. 

“Dude, look in there. Look in the corner of the closet,” Aaron said, sounding concerned and a little frightened. I lifted the night vision camera back up to my eyes and walked into the room. I looked around the room and spotted the closet in the corner. I walked over to it and look around. I don’t see anything and turned around to faced Aaron.

“Dude, I don’t see anything.”

“Look in the right corner on the floor closest to you.”

I turned and looked in the closet once more. I kneeled down and moved things around. I picked something up and what I saw under it shocked me. 

_ A baby. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding the baby, they get even more evidence.

I gestured for somebody to come over. “Aaron, get your ass over here.” I heard the rotting floorboards creak as he walked over. I handed him the camera as I picked up the baby and cradled them to my chest. 

“Dude, there’s something under them.” Aaron placed my camera down and bent down, looking through my LCD screen to see what it was. He picked it up. “It’s a note. ‘ _ I don’t want her anymore. She was a mistake. Whoever finds her can have her. _ ’” 

“Guys, what’s going on?” Aaron pocketed the note and we turned to see Jay standing there with Billy and Nick. I forgot he was still at Nerve.

“They found a baby girl. I think that’s who the spirit was talking about.”

“I think so, too,” I said. I stood up and I felt a cold feeling behind me. “Woah, it just got really cold behind me. My back is, like, frozen. It almost feels like a hand on my shoulder. Aaron, come over here and feel this.”

He walked over and he hovered his hand above the floor behind me. “Dang, it’s freezing.” He walked behind me and placed his left hand on my left shoulder and looked over my right one. “Is this what it feels like?”

I nodded my head. “Yeah, exactly like that. How did you know?”

“I’m getting like flashes of a beautiful girl doing exactly what I’m doing behind you. She’s got a uniform of some sort on.”

“She must’ve been one of the caretakers,” Jay interjected. 

Aaron let go of my shoulder and walked away, yet the cold feeling remained. It felt odd...comforting. 

“Guys, this may sound weird but the cold is still here and it feels comforting. Like, it doesn’t feel threatening in the least bit.” I turned to Billy. “Billy, turned on the Spirit Box and Jay, go get the SLS.” Jay nodded and ran out of the room with a flashlight. Billy turned on the Spirit Box and we immediately received a response. 

“ _ Thank you, Zak. _ ” We all looked at each other.

“It said “Thank you, Zak”,” Aaron stated.

I looked over at Nick who was holding the SLS, Billy who was holding the Spirit Box, and Jay who was holding a night vision and infrared spectrum camera. I looked back at the baby girl in my arms and felt a cold spot on my cheek for a second before the cold feeling behind me disappeared. 

As that happened, Jay screams and dropped the camera. “Holy shit!” He backed up into the wall and fell to the ground. Billy turned off the Spirit Box and he and Aaron ran over to him.

“What the hell happened?” Billy asked. Jay tried hard to catch his breath, and after a minute or so, he did. 

“I-I was just looking at Zak through the camera when a figure appeared behind him, leaned over his shoulder, and then disappeared.” 

I looked down at the baby in my arms as she started crying out. I adjusted her so she was laying against my shoulder and gently rocked her back and forth.

“Right as that happened, a stick figure did the same exact thing. Zak, did you feel anything?” 

I nodded as the baby calmed down. “Yeah, I felt what seemed like a kiss on my cheek, then the cold feeling disappeared altogether.” 

Aaron laughed a bit. “This is the best investigation we have  _ ever _ had.” 

I saw a light shine over my shoulder. That must be Aaron. I looked down at the baby girl in my arms. I moved the blanket she was wrapped in out of her face. I noticed that she was peacefully sleeping once more. I looked back up to the guys.

“What do we do with her?” I asked.

“Well, we could always give her to an orphanage,” Billy suggested.

“But I think that’s what the spirit was trying to avoid,” Nick remarked. “We’re in an orphanage right now. It seemed like the spirit was happy when Zak picked her up. I think the spirit wants us to keep her. To adopt her. She didn’t want her to grow up in a place like this,” Nick said while gesturing to the rotting building. He walked up to me. “Can I?”

I nodded. “Of course.” Nick gently took the baby out of my arms. “We should give her a name.”

“ _ Rei. _ ”

“What the hell?!” We shouted as the name echoed around the room. 

After I calmed down, I smiled as I looked down at the baby in Nick’s arms.

“Rei. I like it.” Nick handed Rei back to me and I cradled her close to my chest. I looked back up to the guys who were surrounding me. “How about this, I’ll adopt her, and whoever wants to can trade off days with me.”

“I’m game,” Nick immediately replied.

“Diddo,” Aaron seconded.

“Same here.” We all turned to Billy as he was the only one who hadn’t said anything. He sighed.

“Ok. I mean, who can say no to that face?” We all cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long, I just kinda ended up focusing on other stories and forgot about this one. It most likely won't be updated all that often unless a lot of people ask me about it.

I suddenly got a really dizzy feeling and handed Rei to Aaron who was standing next to me. 

“Dude, what’s wrong?” 

I shook my head. “I don’t know-” Suddenly, my cheek started burning, and my head flew to the side. The force was so hard and sudden that I actually got knocked back into the wall and I slid down to the floor. 

“Zak!”

Nick ran up to me and kneeled down. “Jay, shine the light over here!” 

Jay did just that and I saw everyone's eyes widen.

“Holy shit,” Billy whispered.

“What?” I asked. “What is it?” Billy got out his phone and took a picture, then handed me his phone while Nick helped me up.

In the picture, my cheek was bright red in the shape of a hand.

Rei started crying again and Aaron handed her back to me. She almost instantly stopped crying and smiled up at me. I adjusted the blanket so that her arms were free, which immediately reached up. My hand hovered over her and both of her hands wrapped themselves around my index finger.

“Awww. Now that’s just fucking adorable.” 

Jay grabbed the Spirit Box from Billy and stood in the middle of the room; he turned it on, the sound of white noise filling the silent air. “Who attacked Zak? Why?”

“ _ Girl stays here. _ ”

My eyes widen. “I think I knew who this is.” Everyone looked at me, confusion clear in their frightened eyes. “Do you guys remember the story of the caretaker?” 

Aaron clearly knew what I was talking about; his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “Oh yeah! He would tell people that the kids were disobedient and didn’t behave that way the parents wouldn’t adopt them and he could keep them and beat them.”

“Eventually, somebody caught on and notified the police. The police tried to arrest him but he fought back, resulting in his death in the front lobby downstairs,” Jay added.

Billy caught on. “Maybe it was the owner who shoved you. Maybe he didn’t want Rei to leave.”

Silence returned as we all think.

As Rei started getting fussy, I gently bounced her up and down to calm her. Her cries gradually lessened until they were little giggles. I looked back up and saw everyone looking at me, smiles gracing their faces.

“What?”

“It seems she’s taken a liking to you.” 

I looked down at the baby girl in my arms and felt a smile creep up on my face; I looked back up at the guys and adjusted my hold on Rei. “Let’s get out of here, guys. Nick, you come out with me and help me take care of her and the van; Billy, Jay, and Aaron, you guys stay here and get all the mics and cameras. That sound good?” Everyone agreed and Nick followed me outside after the owner released us and left.

We walked up to the car and we leaned against the side. 

“Are you gonna adopt her?”

“I was thinking about it. Because we all live together, I was thinking of having us  _ all  _ be her legal guardians, but I’m not sure if everyone would like it.”

“Well, Rei Bagans-Goodwin-Groff-Wasley-Tolley sounds a little extra. How about Rei Bagans, and we all decide her middle name. We can all raise her.”

“That sounds good.” 

We thought for a minute. “What about Rei Grace Bagans?”

“I like it. We’ll ask the guys.” I looked over at the building. “Speaking of which…” Aaron, Billy, and Jay walked out of the orphanage carrying an immense black equipment case. The other three must still be inside.

“You’ll ask us what?”

“What you think of the name Rei Grace Bagans.” All three of them thought.

“I like it,” Aaron replied. Nick, Aaron, and I looked at Jay and Billy.

“We like it. It suits her.” Billy nodded, agreeing with Jay’s statement. 

I adjusted my hold on Rei as she yawned in her sleep.

“She’s so adorable.”


	5. Chapter 5

We all looked up and toward the entrance of the orphanage parking lot as a single cop car pulled in. When it parked, two cops got out and made their way to us.

I looked at Aaron, Billy, and Jay, knowing that neither Nick nor I called them.

“I called them,” Aaron confessed. “I know you want to adopt her, but the police still have to know and stuff.”

I nodded my head. His logic made perfect sense.

The officers walked up to the van. “Hello there, who’s Aaron Goodwin?”

Aaron raised his hand. “That’s me.”

One of the officers nodded while the other got out a notepad. “Where is the baby?”

I gently shrugged my arms, gesturing to Rei.

“When and where did you find her?” Asked the officer with the notepad.

Before I could answer, Rei started crying.

“Here, let me.” Nick walked up and scooped the crying infant out of my hands, then walked to the other side of the parking lot. Nick lightly bounced up and down, and the crying quieted down.

“We found her maybe twenty to twenty-five minutes ago inside the abandoned orphanage,” Jay answered, gesturing at the building behind him when he mentioned it. “She was in one of the rooms on the top floor in a closet, buried under her blanket and a bunch of clothes.”

“Was there anything on her?” The other officer asked.

Aaron pulled the note out of his pocket. “Yeah, this was placed under her.”

One of the officers took the note and both of them read it. The officer with the notepad looked up. “Does she have a name/’

“The spirit that helped us find her called her Rei,” I informed them.

The other officer looked up, a very skeptical and questioning look on his face. “A spirit, really?”

I raised my hands in surrender. “Hey man, believe what you want, but that’s what happened.” 

Nick eventually walked back with a sleeping Rei in hand, then he handed her over to me.

“Is there anything specific we need to do?” Aaron asked. 

“Well, at least one of you needs to come down to the station to fill out the proper forms and have CPS come and check her out.”

I turned back to the group. Before I could say anything, Billy spoke up. “Go ahead. We’ve still got some equipment to pack up and it’ll take a while. 

I looked at the others and they all nodded their heads in agreement. I turned back to the officers. “Ok, then. I guess I’ll head down to the station with ya.” 

They nodded their heads and the three - sorry,  _ four _ of us headed back to the car.

Seeing as my hands were full, the younger-looking officer opened the back door for me while the other got in the driver’s seat. The officer shut the door behind me, then went up and sat on the passenger side. 

After only five minutes the silence was getting to me. “So, what are your names My name’s Zak.”

The young-looking officer looked at me in the rear-view mirror. “I’m James, and this,” he points to the other officer, “is Alex.”

I nodded my head, then looked down at Rei. She was still passed out.

“So what were you five doing there at the abandoned orphanage?” Alex inquired.

“Well, the five of us have a tv show called Ghost Adventures, where we investigate supposedly haunted places, such as jails, museums, and people’s homes. We look for evidence of the paranormal.”

“So your ghost hunter?” James simplified.

I shrugged my shoulders. “Sure, let’s go with that.”

The silence was all that remained throughout the rest of the twenty-minute drive. 


	6. Chapter 6

“That should be the last of it,” Nick announced, clapping his hands together.

I stepped away from the van and took my phone out of my pocket, turning on the front-facing camera and pointing it at myself.

“Aaron’s vlog here. We just finished our latest location; the local abandoned orphanage in Fort Holland, Texas. We got some pretty good evidence. Including-”

“Including Zak adopting a baby!” Nick interrupted.

“Hey!” I turned around and slugged Nick in the shoulder, causing him to yelp.

As I turned around to continue the vlog, I felt a sharp, burning pain coming from my lower spine.

“Ow, ow, ow, someone take my phone,” I called out while bending over to try and relieve the pain.

Jay took the phone from my hand and pointed it at me while Billy and Nick rested their hands on my shoulders.

“Aaron, what’s wrong?” Billy asked.

“I don’t know, my back hurts  _ so _ bad,” I gritted through my teeth. In order to try and relieve the pain, I sat down in the gravel, then moved to lay on my side.

“Where on your back?’ Jay asked.

The pain slowly moved through the rest of my back, but  _ incredibly _ slowly. “It started in my lower back, around here,” I moved my hand to cover the area, “but it’s slowly going through my entire back.”

I saw Billy kneel down on the ground in front of me, and I felt Nick massaging my lower back behind me.

The pain was so intense, I could feel tears make their way down my face. “It hurts, it hurts so bad,” I moaned in pain. 

Suddenly the spirit box turned on and Jay started talking. “Who is hurting Aaron?”

“ _ Deserved, _ ” a voice came through the spirit box.

“I think that’s the orphanage owner. The one who slapped Zak earlier,” Billy announced.

“Why does Aaron deserve the pain?” Jay asked.

I winced as the pain flared up for a second.

“ _ Baby...gone, _ ” the voice spoke again.

“So he’s hurting Aaron because Zak took Rei?” Nick speculated.

“I guess so. It makes sense,” Billy answered.

I took a deep breath as the pain abruptly disappeared. 

“Is the pain gone?” Nick asked as he stopped massaging my back.

I nodded my head. “Yeah. There’s nothing left of it.” I slowly sat up and took a few deep breaths. “I feel a lot better.”

Billy and Nick both stood up and held out their hands, helping me stand up.

“Are you ok, now?” Jay questioned, looking a little unbelieving.

I nodded. “Yeah. I’m totally fine now.”

“Do you want to call Zak and tell him what happened?” Nick asked, taking the spirit box from Jay and putting it away while Jay handed me back my phone.

“No, we can tell him later. He should focus on adopting Rei. Besides,” I clapped my hands, “we got equipment to pack up and put away!”

Nick shook his head and we got to work.


End file.
